


Dancing With A Stranger

by Rain_cloudsx



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M, Famous Blaine, Fluff and Angst, M/M, dancer kurt, dancing with the stars au, kurt centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain_cloudsx/pseuds/Rain_cloudsx
Summary: On hiatus
Relationships: Background Tike, Brik (friendship), Kuinn (friendship), Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson, Kurtcheltana (friendship)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a mess, but I spent most of December writing this, so let’s not rewrite it and post it anyway. My writing time is usually weekdays at 11pm, so there’s going to be a couple of spelling or grammar mistakes I haven’t been able to find. Sorry.

September 3rd. Central Park. A week and a half to train for the first live show. It might’ve been Kurt’s fourth season on Dancing With The Stars, but he had a reputation to hold. After coming 3rd the first two seasons and winning the last, the stress was finally getting to him. Of course, he wouldn’t tell his partner that. He had to stay professional after all.

Kurt took a deep breath, and tried to concentrate on finding the meeting point and not the cameras following his every move. He was sure his boss said something about a fountain, but he’d already passed one and no one was there. 

He wondered what kind of partner he’d have this year. Would they give him an underdog, so he didn’t win, or another actress? Kurt knew he was a fan favourite, but half of that was due to most of the female fans being oblivious to the fact he was gay. The show was supposed to partner you with a celebrity that was a similar height to you, but everyone knew that the favourites always won and the professionals that had been on the show the longest, were voted out first. If women found him attractive, so be it if it meant he was paid more.

“Hi!”A soft voice called. The owner of the voice, a young blonde in a winter coat, strived towards him and it took a couple of seconds for Kurt to recognise who she was.

Quinn Fabray, a Yale graduate, top lawyer and activist, was the ex wife of Quarterback Finn Hudson. Two years ago, she was raped by one of the other Titans and it was a huge scandal. Fans petitioned to get him arrested, and after Puckerman was finally sentenced, Quinn gave birth to her beautiful daughter and divorced Hudson for a new start. Last thing he’d heard of her was that she and Beth were doing well. Kurt knew the girl could sing, but how well could she dance?

“Hi Quinn.”He smiled, walking up to her. 

She wrapped her arms around him and they hugged. “I can’t believe we’re partners!” She grinned, when she pulled away. “It’s lovely to meet you.”

“Likewise. I can’t wait to start working with you in the studio.” Kurt replied. After hearing a faint “cut” in the background, he added. “There’s a take-away Starbucks we can go to on the way to the studio. I can drive.”

“Sounds good.” Quinn nodded as they left the meeting point. “Are we starting now, or...”

“I need to get a good idea of your skill level. I have a dance ready, but I need to tweak it depending on what you can do. I don’t think it will be a problem: we have a good shot this year.”

“I don’t know about that - I’m afraid I’m going to be a little rusty. I was head cheerleader at High School, but that’s the only experience I have.”

“That’s okay - I’m sure you’ll be fine. Santana and I were in the cheerios too.”

“Santana Lopez? She was the new dancer last season, right? I’ve heard she and Rachel hate other.”She told him.

Kurt chuckled and shook his head. “The three of us grew up in Lima and live together. They’ve never had the best relationship, but I wouldn’t say they hate each other. We’re all divas and we’re very competitive. Rach and I are competition partners, so she likes to focus more of her energy on Tana now.” He explained.

“I know some of the professionals are married, but I didn’t know you all live together.” She admitted.

“I don’t know about the rest. Rach and I always live together because it’s better for traveling and Tana always arrives with her bags and refuses to leave. I think, if I lived alone, it would be...too quiet.“

Quinn nodded. “Living by yourself is always lonely. It’s good to have people you trust.”

“Yeah, but the look on their faces when you beat them, is worth more than anything in the world.”

She smirked. “Then, we’ll just have to beat them, won’t me?”

“That’s the spirit.”

Maybe this year would be okay after all.

— 

Partners:  
Santana (Pro) and Sam (Celeb)  
Kurt (Pro) and Quinn (Celeb)  
Rachel (Pro) and Blaine (Celeb)  
Jesse (Pro) and Sunshine (Celeb)  
Mike (Pro) and Tina (Celeb) 

Other Pros  
Brittany  
Marley  
Mike  
Matt  
Kitty


	2. Week 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn’t want to rewrite this, so, umm, you can have this mess. Nothing really happens in this chapter, it’s just the first live show, but...enjoy?
> 
> Happy New Year btw
> 
> ~ Freya

“It’s show day!”Rachel beamed as she stormed into the kitchen in typical Rachel Berry fashion. Her roommates were already at the table, but their coffees hadn’t worked yet and he let out a large yawn. “Kurt!” Rachel screeched. “How can you be tired on a day like today?!” She asked, gasping.

Santana rolled her eyes and gulped down the rest of her coffee. “Not everyone has a six pm bedtime. Kurt and I do have a life, you know?” 

Rachel grabbed her star mug and slammed it on the counter. “One, I went to bed at eight, and two, how dare you assume I don’t have a life!” She huffed, turning on the kettle. 

“I never said you didn’t have a life. I only suggested it was boring and irrelevant.” She smirked back.

Kurt sighed. “Really Tana?”

“Don’t pretend you weren’t thinking it too.” 

“We have more important things to worry about than Rachel’s sleeping schedule. She was right, today is important - it’s the first live show and we better get ready if we don’t want to miss the last dress rehearsal. That wouldn’t be a good impression on our new partners, would it?”

Santana sighed, shaking her head. It was always a bad idea to keep teasing Rachel when there was a sleepy Kurt around and they didn’t need the extra drama today. She could have her fun later, but first they needed breakfast.

Rachel finished making her tea and poured the milk into her cereal. “Who’s Waltz do you think is better? Mine or yours?” She asked her.

“You know Sam’s been a nightmare.” Santana grumbled. 

“Think of this week as a warm up. Don’t focus on beating Rachel - concentrate on being... average.” Kurt suggested. By the time Rachel had finally sat down, he was getting up to check on his toast.

“Says you. Rachel tells me your Cha Cha Cha is incredible, and I’m not even being sarcastic.” Santana sighed.

“The ChaCha is tricky, but Q has worked really hard. You need focus and skill to survive rehearsals and she’s got both. I can’t wait to surprise the judges with our routine.” He grinned, taking a plate from the cupboard.

She rolled her eyes and huffed, leaning back on her hair. “Great, now you’re acting all smug! Just because Mr trouty mouth is going to fuck up our Waltz, doesn’t mean one of you is getting your second win. Let me remind you I was also in the final last year and this time it’s my turn.”

Rachel rolled her eyes. “The final in your first year is good and all, but you were fourth. It doesn’t really beat my 2nd 1st 3rd and Kurt’s 3rd 3rd 1st, does it?” She huffed, smirking.

“Fuck off.”Santana muttered.

“You know I’m right!”She sung.

...

Santana and Sam scored 19/30 on their Waltz. She sighed, leaving her partner in a huff to go and find Kurt in the wings.

“You’re on next, right?”Santana asked, walking up to Kurt and Quinn from behind.

“Yeah.”He sighed, pulling on the ends of his shirt. 

The three of them stood in silence as Mike and his celebrity partner Tina finished their Jive.

“I’d give them a six.” Santana commented.

Quinn frowned. “I thought it was good.”

Kurt shook his head. “Mike made the routine too complicated.”

Six. Five. Six.

“Oh god.”Quinn muttered. 

Kurt patted her on the back. “We’ve practised for hours. We’ll be top ten for sure. Think success, Q. You can do this!” He told her.

“He’s right. Break a leg.”Santana encouraged. 

It was their turn. 

Show time.

Quinn blanked out the moment Kurt dragged her onto the stage. She could’ve danced terribly and she wouldn’t remember tripping ever. She didn’t even remember the judges criticises, only something happened between the wings and the dance floor and now Kurt was jumping up and down and yelling “twenty-two! twenty-two!” at the top of his lungs like his football team had scored the winning goal. 

They were second on the leaderboard, missing out on first by two points. Kurt told her it was favouritism on Jesse’s part, But Quinn knew if she wanted to stay in the completion, she’d have to up her game to beat Sunshine. The judges called it one of the best jives they’d ever seen on the show, and after seeing how low they scored Tina’s, she understood how amazing it must have been to score so high in week 1.

“You look like you’ve seen something horrific.” Kurt told her. 

She sighed, putting down the hairbrush and tying back her hair. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little tried.”

“You did good tonight. I’m really proud of you, Q.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.”

“There you both are!” Rachel exclaimed, throwing open the dressing room door and marching in with Blaine trailing behind her. “Kurt, Quinn, this is Blaine.”

“You know, if you hadn’t been so stuck up about your ‘no watching rule’ I could’ve made your dance better.” Kurt smirked.

“I don’t need your help Hummel. We made top ten and if we add some more hours to our rehearsal schedule, we’ll be beating you in no time!” She snapped. “Isn’t that right Blaine?” 

This singer frowned, playing with his long sleeves. “I-I guess so.”

“Say it with confidence!”

“Yes?”

Rachel sighed, shaking her head in disapproval. “Practise it for Monday. I want you at my studio for seven. You can go now.”

“Really?”

“Yes, go!” She snapped.

“Okay. It was, um, nice meeting everyone. Bye.” 

Blaine left the others in silence. 

“Holy shit Rachel - you’ve broke Blaine!” Kurt gasped.

She huffed, crossing her arms. “I wouldn’t say that.”

“I’ve never seen the lead singer of the Warblers so anxious! He looks like a nervous wreck!” Kurt screamed.

“I’ve only been toughening him up!” She argued.

Kurt rolled his eyes. “Oh, you have, have you?” He snapped.

“Why are you even yelling at me? It’s not like I did anything to your partner.” 

“Really, Rach? Really? That’s your answer?” Kurt sighed, turning to his partner. “You ready Q?” He asked her as he buttoned up his coat. 

She nodded, grabbing her dance bag. “Yeah. We can go now.”

“Good.” Kurt huffed, grabbing her hand and storming out.

Sometimes Rachel could be too much to handle. It was almost like everything she did was to try and annoy him. He sighed, hoping to have calmed down before Rachel got home. He’d never been good at the quickstep and was hoping to get advice before choreographing the routine. Even if she had been hard on his celebrity crush, Rachel Berry was still his best friend.


	3. Week 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plan was to have an unholy trinity love triangle, but I forgot about it. Now Brittany randomly turns up in different chapters. Ugggggh.

September 16th. It was the first Monday after the live shows and Rachel’s turn to drive them to the studio. They dropped by Starbucks for some morning fuel, before rushing to get ready for their partners, and by the time she’d warmed up, Blaine was walking through the doors in grey joggers and a thin black top.

“What happened to the bow ties Little Warbler?” She teased.

The singer shrugged and sat down on the wooden bench, taking off his trainers. He pulled off his broadway socks, tucked them neatly under the bench and asked. “So, what are we dancing this week?”

Rachel grinned. “This week we’ll be doing the American Smooth. Lucky for you, it’s one of my favourite dances and I’ve got a great routine for us, but first, we need to work on your posture and balance. No offence, but your still a clumsy baboon and we can’t learn footwork if you’re falling all over the place.” She told him.

He sighed, standing up and walking over to her. “What do I have to do?”

“I’m glad you asked.”She smirked.

...

Kurt left Quinn for a well deserved water break and walked out into the hall. Brittany had swapped rooms with one of the newbies, so he took the left down to Mike and Matts. However, finding her studio was easier said than done. He was unfamiliar with the other side of the building, most of the rooms were storage, so after many twists and turns, it felt like forever before he finally found her studio.

Kurt double tapped the door, and after hearing a loud “come in!”, he walked inside. “Hey precious.”He called.

“Kurtie!” Brittany grinned. She stood up from her stretching and ran over to him, giving him a huge hug. “What are you doing here?” She asked him. “You haven’t seen me since group rehearsals.”

He sighed. “Sorry Britt, I’ve been busy with Q. Actually, I need your help with something - Q and I are doing the Quickstep and I’m finding it hard to help her with the footwork. I think I made it too complicated and now she’s finding it hard to keep in time.”

“Stop panicking Kurtie. I can look over the routine for you and make it cooler, but you need to help me finish choreographing the week four group dance.”

“Deal.” Kurt grinned.

Brittany grabbed her pink water bottle from the bench, before taking Kurt’s hand and leaving the room. “So Kurtie, how’s San-tan?” She asked, swinging the door shut behind her.

“She’s fine, but Sam’s been frustrating her. We all had high expectations for him, with him being an actor and all, but apparently he has two left feet.”

“I liked their Waltz. He just needs some more practise.”

“Exactly, and when he does, I can start treating them as competition.”

Brittany frowned. “What happened to dancing for love?”

“This is a competition, Britt, it’s not always about having fun. If I don’t beat Rachel, the girls will tease me for months and I can’t have the embarrassment distracting us from preparing for Blackpool.” He told her.

“I guess.” Brittany murmured. “I’m not competing in Blackpool this year.”

“What?” He gasped, frowning. “Why?”

She shrugged. “Mike doesn’t want to do competitions anymore. I’ve never had a different dance partner and it would be weird to be there without him by my side, so I’m going to have a years break and work it all out later.”

“I don’t think I’d be able to dance without Rach either. We’ve always done everything together. I... can’t do anything without her.”

“That’s not true!” Brittany told him. “You can do whatever you want. You’re amazing Kurtie!”

He smiled. “Thanks Britt, but I still wouldn’t do it just like you with Mike.”

She sighed, looking down at her feet. “I’m going to really miss him.” She whispered.

Kurt squeezed her hand. “He’s not gone precious - he’s still doing Dancing With The Stars. I’m sure, you can visit him whenever you want, in this competition or after.”

“Thank’s Kurtie. You’re the best Unicorn ever!”

“Anytime Britt. Now, let’s help Q step it up.”

...

“You look weird in my colour.” Santana observed, walking up to Rachel in the dressing room.

“Stop calling Red your colour, devil face. If you have a problem with my dress, you can file your complaint to the wardrobe staff. Now, if you excuse me, my partner is waiting for me, so we can dance for our lives.”

“Don’t fuck it up then.” She smirked.

“Yeah, yeah!” Rachel replied, taking one last look in the mirror, before leaving Santana as she made her way to the wings. “You okay, Little Warbler?”

“I-I guess. It’s just the lift at the end-“

“For a singer you do worry a lot.”She interrupted. “How you cope on tours is beyond me.”

He bit his lip. “It’s easier when my friends are there.” He whispered.

Rachel sighed. “Stop being a baby for one second and look at me.”She told him. “We’re going out there and dancing our socks off together. You’re not alone Blaine. We’re going to knock the competition out the park and beat Hummel’s sorry ass, okay?”

“Dancing the American Smooth, it’s Blaine Anderson and his partner Rachel Berry!”

“Okay.” He breathed. “Let’s...let’s do this.”

...

Their performance was far from perfect, but their 23 still beat Kurt’s 21, and put them third in the leaderboard. Rachel’s screeching scolds about the footwork, soon turned to her smiling in glee as she praised him for their progress in beating “Hummel’s Sorry Ass”. 

Kurt praised Quinn for three sevens, but still made sure she knew she understood the Judges critiques and made some mental notes on how they could improve. 

However, it was Santana and Sam’s Salsa that scored highest on the leaderboard. Even Santana was surprised by their three eights ; made up for her past non-existent praise by taking her partner out for a drink to celebrate. Their routine was flawless, with Sam finally mastering rhythm of the music, and if it wasn’t for a couple of silly footwork mistakes at the start and a slightly higher hold, Santana was sure they could’ve gotten nines.

None of them were in the dance off, and with all of them in fighting spirits to stay to the very end, it can make you wonder who will come out on top next week...


	4. Week 3

Kurt walked out the interview room and wandered down the corridor. It didn’t matter how many times he’d been on the show, it was always the interviews that made him nervous. His public image was always hanging on the cliff-edge. If he messed up, if the fans stopped loving him, he might not get the votes, or good dance partners, or enough money to pay for his Dad’s medical bills.

He creaked open the studio door, and watched Rachel and Blaine running through their Charleston. For once, Blaine looked happy in rehearsal. His face was full of joy, the comedic side of the dance fitting him perfectly, and his hips... oh god, they were so loose and hot. They finished the routine with some more kicks and flicks and ended as Rachel kissed his cheek.

Kurt grinned, clapping, and walking up to them. “That was incredible.”

Rachel shook her head and smiled. “What are you doing here Hummel?” She asked. He shrugged and she rolled her eyes. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” Blaine smiled, shyly. Why did he have to be so cute all the time? And he looked like a puppy. Who could resist a puppy?

“Of course - it’s a great routine. All you need to do is tidy up some of the kicks and then it’ll be perfect.” He told him.

Rachel nodded. “Hummel’s right - we need to tidy up the footwork, but I’m sure we can easily do it in three days.” She told him, before turning back to Kurt. “Where’s Q?” She asked him.

“Work. She’s coming in at 3 and then we’re going to practise longer tonight and on Friday.” He explained. Quinn had been called into office for a special case, which meant she was going to have to put some extra hours into work. The good news was that she could practise later at night as long as Beth could watch them. She was never a problem, the sweet girl had been brought up well, but it was loneliness before the Fabray’s visited that annoyed him. “I was...wondering if we could get lunch later?” Kurt asked.

“Sounds good - we can go to Starbucks.” She replied. “Coming Blaine?” Rachel asked him.

“Sure.” He smiled. 

“Let’s have one more run through and then we can go. Kurt, can you sort out the music?” She asked.

“On it.” He replied, walking over to the bench. He picked up her phone and pressed replay.

“And a five, six, seven, eight!”

...

”Come on Bleached Bieber, faster!” Santana huffed. 

“Give me a second.” Sam told her, out of breath and nearly falling on the floor. He walked over to the bench, sitting down and taking a large sip of water.

She sighed, putting her hands on her hips. “How can you be tired our already? We’ve barely practised!” She moaned.

“We’ve been dancing for hours straight.” He groaned.

“And?” Santana snapped, giving him a disappointing look. “We’ve got three more days to prepare and we’re not even half way into this fucking Quickstep. The whole dance has gone to shit, your footwork is messer than week one and you’re acting like a dog in the desert. Stop yapping and filling that huge mouth of yours with world record accounts of water, and get off that fat ass and dance!”

Sam sighed, putting down his bottle. “But my head hurts.” He moaned. “I haven’t even had five minutes yet.”

“Breaks over. Come on!” She snapped and shook her head. 

He muttered to himself, standing up and walking groggily towards her. 

...

Kurt Hummel was just an acquaintance. He was Rachel Berry’s Best Friend for fucks sake and getting in the way of the fiery brunette was never a good idea. Kurt pitied him. He might have gotten his number when they all went out for lunch, but did their texts mean anything? They weren’t anything special, they were things friends would send, but somehow anything to do with Kurt Hummel would never feel platonic again. 

Kurt and Quinn’s Salsa was mesmerising. The judges praised Quinn for staying in time to the fast rhythm, but was too busy watching Kurt to check for any mistakes. How had it taken so long to notice how hot he was? Kurt had the perfect figure, beautiful skin and Blaine could gush for days on end about his arms. 

He wished he could start again ; restart the competitor without making a fool of himself. It was too late for him and Kurt, but it didn’t stop a boy from dreaming.

///

BlaineAnderson: No words  
BlaineAnderson: Your  
BlaineAnderson: Salsa  
BlaineAnderson: Was  
BlaineAnderson: Incredible 

/// 

Rachel leaned back and sighed. “How are we supposed to beat a 25?”

“What happened to beating Hummel’s Sorry ass?” Blaine asked her.

Rachel sniggered into her hand. “You think you can get two nines in week three?” She asked him, giving him a side glare from behind her right palm.

“I think we can get three nines.” He lied.

“Just because you think it, doesn’t mean it’ll happen.”

Blaine sighed. “Why are you doing this?” He asked. “It’s some type of trick to see if I’m dedicated, isn’t it?”

Rachel shrugged. “Call it what you want Blaine. Call it what you want to.”

...

8, 9, 8. Rachel wasn’t annoyed with him, but she wasn’t as overjoyed as Blaine wanted her to be either. They tied with Kurt at the top of the leaderboard. Scoring 1 more than Sunshine and 3 more than Sam, Blaine thought it had been a good win for them, but apparently nothing was good enough for Rachel Berry if she had to share the spotlight. 

He finished changing out of his costume and started to pack up his things. With no makeup artists, costume fitters or fiery professional partners in sight, Blaine hung up his outfit and left the silence for the buzzing carpark and busy streets back to his apartment.

/// 

KurtHummel: I‘m glad we tied  
KurtHummel: Only problem is neither of us will have bragging rights for the week :(  
KurtHummel: How’s Rachel taking it?

BlaineAnderson: Silently 

KurtHummel: Are you sure we’re talking about the same person here?  
KurtHummel: I’m pretty sure it’s impossible for Rachel to do anything silently 

BlaineAnderson: Idk  
BlaineAnderson: She didn’t really tell me anything she just left lol  
BlaineAnderson: I think she was proud of us, but was still angry we tied 

KurtHummel: Probably  
KurtHummel: Has she told you what dance you’re doing next week?

BlaineAnderson: No :(  
BlaineAnderson: What are you and Q doing?

KurtHummel: The Waltz :)  
KurtHummel: I have the perfect routine ready  
KurtHummel: Although I need to admit I was thinking about dancing it with someone else when I choreographed it  
KurtHummel: Blaine?  
KurtHummel: You haven’t fallen asleep, right?  
KurtHummel: Blaine???

BlaineAnderson: Sorry  
BlaineAnderson: I got distracted  
BlaineAnderson: So  
BlaineAnderson: Who did you design the Waltz for?

KurtHummel: Let’s just say it’s for a crush  
KurtHummel: God I feel like I’m in high school  
KurtHummel: I haven’t had a crush for so long, I forgot what it felt like lol

BlaineAnderson: If you’re coming to me for dating advice don’t bother  
BlaineAnderson: You can look up the gap attack on YouTube and see for yourself how cringeworthy young lovestruck Blaine could be. 

KurtHummel: Now I’ve got to see this  
KurtHummel: Going to watch it now

BlaineAnderson: Oh god  
BlaineAnderson: Please Don’t  
BlaineAnderson: Kurt!! :( 

...

KurtHummel: Omg  
KurtHummel: Blaine Warbler, you are so adorable it melts my heart  
KurtHummel: The blazers lol  
KurtHummel: You were right u were pretty bad at romantic gestures back then. If i was at work and a choir of private schoolers were stalking me and singing aggressively around the store, I’d be pretty petrified.  
KurtHummel: I’m sure you’re better now tho  
KurtHummel: Blaine?  
KurtHummel: I was only teasing  
KurtHummel: Come Back  
KurtHummel: Pleeeassse? :(


	5. Week 4 Disney Night

“It’s Disney Week!” Rachel beamed, lifting her arms in the air and doing jazz hands in the doorway.

Santana forced a smile, lifting her coffee in a toast, before downing it and rubbing her tired eyes.

“I’m so exited!”She squealed, pulling out a seat and sitting down opposite Santana at the table. “Blaine and I are doing a Rumba to Kiss the Girl.”

She frowned. “They gave you a Rumba?” 

“Yeah, and?” Rachel snapped.

“It’s the hardest style on the show. How’s Blaine going to do that?” Santana asked.

Rachel thought for a moment and frowned, biting her lip. “I’ll...make it work.” She replied.

“Have you even choreographed it yet?”

“Have you choreographed yours?” 

Santana smirked. “Yes, Hobbit, I have. In fact, my American Smooth to Colours of The Wind is going to knock so much clothe items off the judges, they’ll be giving me tens naked.”

Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around on her chair to face Kurt at the counter. “What are you doing Kurt?”

“A waltz. We’re dancing to Beauty and the Beast.” He replied, smiling, and pouring his coffee. “The set and dance is going to be incredible, but if they make me stay in makeup for hours, I swear...” He sighed, shaking his head. Kurt picked up his cup and plate of toast, before sitting down at the end of the table. “I can help you with your Rumba if you want.” He added, picking up a slice of toast. “But only if you and Blaine come visit me more often.”

“Visiting my competition? Who do think I am?”Rachel scoffed.

“My Best Friend.” Kurt replied.

“Fine, but only because I know how much you used to fanboy the Warblers.”

“Fuck off.” He muttered.

“You make me feel like I’m living a teenage dream.” Santana sung, teasingly.

Kurt shook his head. He downed his coffee and huffed. “Why am i still friends with you guys?” He sighed into his hand.

“Oh wow, so hard done by.” Santana smirked, sarcastically.

“Yeah, so hard done by.” Rachel mimicked. 

...

The wardrobe team had outdone themselves. Quinn’s gold dress was gorgeous and she really looked as stunning as a princess. Even Kurt enjoyed his costume - the navy suit complimented his figure and he loved how they hadn’t given him tight trousers for once. The only thing to dread was the makeup. They were going to go for the whole beast ecstatic, with the hair and horns, and Kurt couldn’t be assed to sit still long enough for all the face paint and prosthetics to be applied to his face. 

He made an excuse to miss the makeup rehearsal and snuck into Rachel’s studio. They’d been times in his life that Kurt had constantly been jealous of his best friend, but this wasn’t like the bitter envy of a rivalry. Rachel Berry was Dancing the sexiest type of dance with Dream Boat Anderson and there was nothing he could do about it. He couldn’t dance with him, it couldn’t change it, he could only stand there and watch as Blaine owned the floor like a God and seduced his best friend to a fucking Disney song.

“Great, right?” Blaine grinned, eyes twinkling at him likes stars.

“You’ve...certainly mastered the routine.” Kurt breathed. 

Rachel smirked. “And there was me thinking you’d be speechless.” She teased.

He rolled his eyes. “And there was me thinking you’d be speechless watching Quinn Fabray. Oh wait, I remember, you did blush!” He smirked back.

“You little...” She huffed, shaking her head. 

“Can’t dismiss it can you Miss Berry.” Kurt teased.

“You’re having too much fun with this.” She told him.

...

“Kurt!” Beth beamed, running up to him.

“Hey sweetie.” He smiled, giving her a hug.

“Beth’s going to watch the show with Grandma, aren’t you sweetheart?”

“Mmhm!” 

“We better go into costume and makeup.”

Kurt sighed. “Don’t remind me.”

The blond laughed, picking up her daughter and taking his hand. “You hate the makeup with a passion. It’s just some face paint and horns.”

“Just some face paint and horns?”He grumbled.

“Come on Beastie, it’s not that bad.”

Beth giggled.

“Fine.” 

...

It wasn’t fine.

...

Mike and Tina opened the show with their Paso Doble to I’ll Make A Man Out Of You. They had their highest score of the season, a 23, and then it was their turn.

“Ready Blaine Warbler?” 

“Lead the way Rach.”

She was proud of their three eights. It wasn’t their best run through, but like Santana had said, Rumbas were hard, and Blaine tried. Rachel was only annoyed with him because she knew he could’ve done better. 

Kurt and Quinn were perfect as always, but this week they truly outdid themselves. They earned the first three nines of the series, with a magical routine and almost spotless dancing throughout. Even Jesse St James clapped as they received their scores and that meant more than first place itself. 

Santana and Sam’s American Smooth was the last dance of the night. It ended the show with a bang, and although it hadn’t been one of these best dances, Santana accepted top five with little fuss. Sam had potential - there was no point yelling at him when they were so close to the half way mark. As long as they weren’t in the dance off, Santana could forget this week had ever happened and move on. It was time to go home.

“Still getting out of makeup, huh?” Santana teased.

Kurt sighed, still stuck in the dressing room chair as two of the staff continued to fix his face. “Where’s Rachel?”

She shrugged. “I thought she was in here with you.” She replied, her eyes darting around the room in search for her, before giving up and pulling out a black chair to sit beside him. “Congrats on twenty seven by the way.”

He smiled. “Thanks San, I...couldn’t believe it. I still can’t.”

“Even Rachel agrees you deserved it. Your routine was incredible.”

“You could say I was inspired.”

“Well, next time you’re inspired, make a dance for me and Sam instead, okay?”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“You better.” 

“I will, I will.” Kurt chuckled.

“Good.” She smiled.

...

The result show was a fun one. The group dance was Maleficent themed and the storytelling was incredible. It was dark, dramatic and daring, the costumes were amazing and lifts were the most complicated yet, looking spectacular you on stage thanks to Brittany’s brilliant mind for choreography.

None of the trio were in the dance off ; they spent the rest of the night hyping up for Latin Week and trying to figure out their routines. Everything was perfect, but how long can “Perfect” last?


	6. Week 5 Latin Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brittana is in this because there was supposed to be an unholy trinity side plot that I forgot about.
> 
> ... I’m so sorry. There’s a sexting scene at the end and I cringe reading it.

It was the battle of the Paso‘s. There was no point feeling cocky of himself after their win last week, if Kurt couldn’t beat Rachel this time. Although he’d love to drool over Blaine, he and Quinn couldn’t slack if they wanted a clean routine.

The judges would be looking for a strong dramatic dance and good posture and footwork from Quinn. Footwork was never anyone’s strong point, but once they cleaned up the Apels, Kurt was sure they could dial up the intensity and turn the routine into a masterpiece.

Meanwhile, Rachel, too, had her partner working at full capacity. Blaine felt drained after every practise, his feet aching from the hours of perfecting his footwork techniques and he wished nothing more than Kurt coming to visit and rescuing him from slaving away on the studio floor. Too bad he never came.

///

BlaineAnderson: No visits this week :( 

KurtHummel: Sorry Blaine Warbler  
KurtHummel: It’s the battle of the Paso’s  
KurtHummel: See you at the show

/// 

“How’s the Samba coming along?” Kurt asked her over coffee.

“Surprisingly, it’s going okay.” Santana replied. “More importantly, have you heard on the goss on Tike?” She asked him. 

“Tike?” He frowned, confused.

“It’s the ship name for Mike Chang and his Celeb. Rumour has it, there’s more going on behind closed doors than we all thought.” Santana explained. A smirk beamed on her face. 

“And who’s told you that?”

“Brittany. Apparently they’ve been making noises across the hall.” 

“Oh my god.” Kurt gasped, trying to keep in his laughter.

“I know right!” She smiled, laughing into her hand.

“How long?” He asked, leaning over the table.

“Love at first sight.” She whispered. “They’ve been at it since week one. Matt saw them kissing in the hallway, but being as voiceless as a corpse, he didn’t out his best friend!” 

“If it was anyone else, I’d say all DWTS relationships end in madness, but Mike’s a genuine guy and after Britt told me about him wanting to start to settle down, I wouldn’t be surprised if he and Tina become a permanent thing.” 

“I hope so. We haven’t had a good romance since...”

Kurt knew what she was going to say. The last relationship any of the professionals had had on the show was when Jesse and Rachel dated. Like most love, it ended with heartbreak and chaos. At first, it had looked like they were meant for each other, but Jesse was a obnoxious vile prick of a creature and Rachel deserved someone who wouldn’t betray her and love her forever. Jesse was incapable of doing that and their relationship ended in tragedy, only a couple of days before she won the season, ending Jesse’s winning streak forever. It had felt good to watch her get her revenge.

“I...know what you mean. It’ll be nice to have some lovebirds lightning it up around here for once.” Kurt replied. 

“Surely, you wish it was you and Blaine.”

“Keep your voice down.” Her snapped. “I...Blaine and I, we...look Tana, we’re just friends. He and Rachel are my biggest competitors, so even if i did want to try anything, it would end in the both us getting our hearts broken. I can’t do that to him.” He sighed, biting his lip.

Santana took another sip of her coffee and frowned. “You haven’t dated anyone for years.” She stated.

Kurt shrugged. “I guess I never really had the time. Still don’t.”

“But you haven’t gone out and hooked up for ages either. When’s the last time you had sex?”

He gasped, coughing and spluttering drops of coffee out his mouth. He spat into a napkin and cleaned himself up. “You can’t just say things like that!” He snapped. “It’s wrong and gross and—“

She rolled her eyes. “Answer the question Hummel.”

“Why would I go out for pointless sex? I’ve got worked to do, Tana. Serious work to do.” 

“Serious work as in drilling Quinn to beat Rachel?”

He sighed. “Don’t we have anything better to talk about?”

“I don’t know, do we?”

“You found out about Tike from Brittany, right?”

Santana took another sip of her drink, and sighed. “And?”

“That means you were flirting with her again.” Kurt smirked.

“You fucking asshole.” Santana muttered.

“You shouldn’t have told me to have sex with Blaine if we couldn’t talk about your love life. You asked me if there was anything better to talk about and that’s my answer.”

She shook her head. “Nice try Hummel, but I’m not giving away anything.”

“You’re so boring.”Kurt sighed, leaning back on his chair.

“Really? I’m the boring one?”

“Mmhmm.”

...

It was Kurt and Quinn’s first time opening the show. She had become a professional at being calm and as the lights began to dazzle and flicker, Quinn walked onto the stage with more confidence than ever before.

The judges picked on the small things, like they always did, but Kurt was happy with another 25. He only hoped it was enough to beat Rachel.

They joined Santana, Sam and Brittany in the cast audience and watched Mike and Tina begin their Cha Cha Cha. Rachel and Blaine were on next and it was only a matter of time before they would be out their giving it everything they had.

“They’re doing good again.”Santana told them.

“We shouldn’t underestimate them.” Quinn added. “They might be the underdogs, but they’ll get to the semi finals for sure.”

“Maybe.” Santana told her. “But I’m not sure. They have the chemistry and choreography, but Cohen-Chang has a tendency to miss the beat. She’ll mess up and find herself in a dance off. Maybe not today, but at some point.”

“Anyone could get to the semi.” Kurt told them. “Sunshine and Jesse for sure, and hopefully all of us too, but it could be absolutely anyone. It’s been quite close this year.”

“The bigger question is who will win.”Quinn told them.

Mike and Tina scored 24, earning them a place in the top 5, but Kurt had no time to prepare himself for the next couple.

Blaine was too hot for his own good. His cute lil curls hadn’t been gelled back and he looked stunning in black, but the best part was when he danced. Kurts blood raced with every movement ; Rachel knew how to make a sexy routine and it truly was a masterpiece. Blaine’s dreamy body was built for this dance and boy did he hit every move with perfection. Kurt was a hot mess just watching them.

...

9\. 9. 10.

...

Of course they’d get the first ten of the series. The two of them were adorable together, screaming and jumping up and down like the dorks they were, but Kurt couldn’t shake the feeling of arousal he felt while watching Blaine. There was a reason all the warbler songs were his guilty pleasure, but he never dreamed Blaine Anderson would be convinced to compete on Dancing With The Stars and then make a fool out of his heart.

...

It wasn’t his fault. Once everyone had danced and they’d gotten out of their costumes, Kurt sneaked off to to his room and locked the door. Santana could deal with a hyperactive Rachel - he had more...important things to do. It just have been a mixture of their conversation earlier that week and Blaine dancing that damn routine that pushed Kurt to his limit. He hadn’t pleasured himself in so long, it had never been a priority, but now it was the only thing Kurt could think about. 

He pulled his clothes off and flopped himself on bed. He was already hard, and he was so sensitive that it hurt to touch himself. Kurt moaned into his pillow, his body on fire with everything he couldn’t control.

Then, he phone pinged. He sighed, feeling for it on the bedside cabinet.

///

BlaineAnderson: Hi  
BlaineAnderson: I didn’t see you tonight  
BlaineAnderson: Where were you?

///

Now, this could be interesting.

///

KurtHummel: I’m sorry I missed you.  
KurtHummel: You were so incredible 

BlaineAnderson: Thanks!  
BlaineAnderson: I loved the routine 

KurtHummel: So did I  
KurtHummel: I can’t stop thinking about you  
KurtHummel: Where are you now?

BlaineAnderson: I’m in my room  
BlaineAnderson: I think I’m going to bed soon  
BlaineAnderson: I’m exhausted! 

KurtHummel: What r u wearing 

BlaineAnderson: I haven’t changed yet  
BlaineAnderson: But I normally just sleep in a shirt.  
BlaineAnderson: Why?

/// 

Innocent oblivious Blaine.

/// 

KurtHummel: I just wanted to know what you look like 

BlaineAnderson: Ok  
BlaineAnderson: But why lol 

KurtHummel: You turn me on Blaine  
KurtHummel: You were so fucking sexy  
KurtHummel: I need you

BlaineAnderson: Are you touching yourself?

KurtHummel: You made me too hard  
KurtHummel: I couldn’t help myself

BlaineAnderson: Now I’m hard

KurtHummel: Then do it too  
KurtHummel: I want you to feel good

BlaineAnderson: I wish I could hear you moan for me  
BlaineAnderson: You’re so hot

KurtHummel: Call me 

BlaineAnderson requested video call


	7. Week 6

BlaineAnderson: Are we going to talk about Saturday?  
BlaineAnderson: Have you told anyone?

KurtHummel: No  
KurtHummel: Have you?

BlaineAnderson: No 

KurtHummel: I don’t want anything to be weird between us  
KurtHummel: I ruined our friendship. I was the one who started it, so you can blame me, but I really like you Blaine.

BlaineAnderson: I like you too Kurt  
BlaineAnderson: I always have, but I thought you didn’t like me that way   
BlaineAnderson: I want to make it work, but if you don’t want to, I won’t be mad

KurtHummel: Can we not tell the girls yet?  
KurtHummel: I don’t want them to know until we’re official

BlaineAnderson: Does that mean we can be together?

KurtHummel: Yes   
KurtHummel: If that’s what you want

BlaineAnderson: I want it

/// 

It had been so hard to hide everything from the girls, but arriving at the studio was even worse. Kurt was supposed to be teaching Quinn the tango, but every time he tried to show her a new move, all he could think about was Blaine. 

“What’s wrong with you today?” Quinn asked. “You’re...distracted by something. Can I know?”

“I...”

“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“It’s okay, it’s just I, um, I want to be with Blaine. Like date him.” He blushed.

“Oh my god, Kurt, that’s so cute!” Quinn beamed. “I’m so happy for you! Does Blaine know?”

“Yeah, he likes me too.”

“This is so cool!” She squealed. “I won’t tell anyone, I promise. I just love romance.” 

“We can’t tell Rachel.” He told her. “Not until we know...”

“That it’s real? That you two are soulmates?”

“Yeah - until we know for sure.”

“We’re a team Kurt. You know you can trust me.”

“I know, and I’m so glad we’re friends.”

///

KurtHummel: Meet me in Storage 3.   
KurtHummel: Ik   
KurtHummel: Very old school  
KurtHummel: But no one goes in there and we’ll have privacy 

BlaineAnderson: Ok   
BlaineAnderson: Sounds good  
BlaineAnderson: I’ll see you there :)   
BlaineAnderson: What time?

KurtHummel: When is Rachel giving you a break?

BlaineAnderson: In a couple of minutes   
BlaineAnderson: I’ll text you when I leave 

KurtHummel: Sounds like a plan  
KurtHummel: Sys :) 

///

Blaine didn’t know what to think went he snuck off to Storage Room Three. Convincing Rachel he was going to the toilet had been the easy part ; now he was going to meet him. Not finding Kurt Hummel attractive was a crime. Even before becoming partners with Rachel, he had always had a crush on the professional, but knowing him in person only made his crush stronger. Kurt was genuine and kind, but he was also as hot and sexy as fuck. Watching him dance in person was a gift and naked... let’s just say he was superhumanly beautiful. 

“Hey Kurt.” Blaine murmured, shutting the door behind him.

Kurt took a deep breath, biting his lip. “I really want to kiss you, but I don’t want to rush into things, so you can start.”He told him.

Blaine blushed. “N-no, it’s fine. Kiss me.”

Kurt pushed him up against the wall, placing a kiss on his lips. “You don’t understand attractive you are.” He whispered in his ear. He nibbled his earlobe and gave him a longer kiss on his lips.

“Kurt, please.” Blaine begged, melting into another kiss. 

”Tell me what you want, baby. I’m going to take care of you. Anything you want.” He murmured into his neck.

”Don’t stop, j-just don’t stop.” 

...

“You’ve changed this week.”

Blaine shrugged, “I don’t know what you’re talking about, but as long as we beat Hummel’s Sorry Ass with our Jive, will you be happy?”

Rachel smiled. “Let’s get another twenty-eight!”

“I don’t know about that, but I’ll try.” 

“Dancing the Jive, it’s Blaine Anderson and his partner Rachel Berry!”

“Let’s do this.” Rachel told him. She gave him a fist-bump and they rushed into the stage.

...

Neither Rachel or Kurt made it to the top three. Kurt and Quinn barely made it to fifth place with their tango and Rachel and Blaine did worse with a twenty three on the Jive. Kurt knew the dance suited Blaine perfectly and that he would’ve won if they hadn’t been sneaking around all week. He apologised to Quinn on his behaviour, but she laughed at him, telling him she couldn’t care less and that he’d needed a break. Kurt knew he’d have to cut down on coffee breaks and make out sessions in storage closets, if they wanted to wow the judges on Halloween Night, but for now he could only smile and he thankful for everyone he had in his life.

Rachel was less sympathetic. She had no idea what her partner was playing at and even though making a scene wasn’t going to help, it had made her feel better when she screamed all the negativity out of her body at Blaine. 

However, it had been Santana and Sam, who were in their first dance off. With the judges voting two to one, Santana hoped they’d never have to have such a close call again. 

With such an awful weekend, the trio made it back to their apartment in misery. The girls moaned over iced tea, grumbling and snapping at each other in a depressed fury and Kurt retired to his room early for some not so well deserved beauty sleep.

/// 

BlaineAnderson: Rachel’s pissed

KurtHummel: Not as bad as Tana   
KurtHummel: They’re still drowning in their own misery now   
KurtHummel: Rachel wasn’t too much, was she?

BlaineAnderson: She yelled for ten minutes straight   
BlaineAnderson: Her lungs!  
BlaineAnderson: I swear she didn’t stop to breath once!

KurtHummel: Yep   
KurtHummel: That’s our Rachel   
KurtHummel: Halloween Night next week  
KurtHummel: We better up our rehearsal hours 

BlaineAnderson: So you get me addicted to you just so you can turn away and see me less? :( 

KurtHummel: I’m only saying we need to cut down our secret meetings   
KurtHummel: Making out five times a day isn’t necessary   
KurtHummel: Especially If we don’t want to be found out   
KurtHummel: As much as I’d love to spend the whole of next week with you, we have a competition to win. 

BlaineAnderson: I’ll put more hours in with Rachel  
BlaineAnderson: But only because I love you and if we want to spend more time together, one of us can’t get kicked out the competition 

KurtHummel: Goodnight baby 

BlaineAnderson: Night Kurt


	8. Week 7 Halloween Night

“Hi Rach.” Blaine smiled, entering the studio and putting his bag on the bench.

“Took you long enough.” She told him, rolling her eyes, and putting her hands on her hips. “As you know, this week is Halloween Night and so if we want to stay in the competition, we need to up our game. This week, we’re doing the foxtrot to The Addams Family. Lucky for you, the Foxtrot is a speciality of mine. Our routine is going to be incredible!”

“I won’t let you down.”

“I hope so, Little Warbler. After last week, I thought we were done for sure.”

“We were still in the top ten.” He mumbled.

Rachel huffed. “Top ten doesn’t cut it. Start stretching. Now.”

...

“So, what dance is it this week? American Smooth? Samba? Rumba?” Quinn asked, stretching her legs in the splits.

Kurt put down his bottle on the bench and walked over to the mirror to join her. “Guess again.” He told her.

“Argentine Tango?” 

“Charleston.”

“Ooo, nice, finally a break from Latin American. What’s the song?” She asked, grinning, and standing up. “I hope we don’t look ridiculous. My complexion can’t pull off a zombie.” 

“Good thing that’s the group dance then.”

“And our dance?”

“Walk like an Egyptian.” 

“Awesome!” 

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. “That’s what you always say.” He told her.

“Can’t I be positive?”

“I never said you couldn’t.“ Kurt walked over to the centre of the studio and got into position. “Watch and learn Q. We’re going to bring the house down.”

...

“I’m so excited for the group performance!” Brittany grinned. “I love Halloween.”

“You know what they say Britt - Halloween is gay christmas.“ Kurt told her, sipping his coffee. They were walking back from rehearsal and were on their way to the costume department. “I can’t wait for show time.”

“Same! The makeup! The costumes! The stage! The lights! Halloween Night is always so magical!” She smiled. “Everything is going to be perfect!” They passed some of the camera crew in the hallway and walked into the dressing room. “Look! The cheerleading uniforms are over there!” Brittany told him, pointing towards a rack of ripped dresses covered into blood and guts. 

“I wonder what Q and I are wearing for our number.”

“You’re going to look so cool as mummy’s!”

“We’re not being mummy’s.”

Brittany frowned. “What do you mean you’re not being Mummy’s?”

“Quinn is Cleopatra.” Kurt explained, searching the rack of football uniforms for the one that was his. “She’ll become the Queen she is and I’m a Prince, or a slave, or something.”

“Or something?”

“Or something.” He repeated. 

“Hey Kurtie?” Brittany asked, taking a uniform from the rack.

“Yeah, precious?” Kurt replied.

“You’re happy right?”

He frowned. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

She shrugged. “I don’t know, but when we first met, you were so full of joy. You had all the sparkle and happiness in the world, but over the years, you’ve started to forget your unicorn magic.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You always say you’re happy, but all that matters to you is competing.”

He huffed, crossing his arms. “There’s nothing wrong with some friendly competition with my friends.” He mumbled.

“Yeah, but you’re not like Rachel and Tana. You’re sweet and kind and my baby penguin! Last year, all you cared about was winning and now you’re doing the same.”

“We’re professionals on Dancing With The Stars. What’s the point of going on the show if you don’t believe your celebrity has the potential to win?”

“I don’t mean it like that.” She sighed.

“I can’t believe this. You’re jealous of me!”

“No, I’m not!” She frowned. “I just miss you Kurtie! I want us to hang out more like we used to! But all you care about is beating Rachel!”

“It’s the other way around! Rachel wants to beat me, Britt, me! This competition is all I have! All my friends are here and I get to spend my whole life dancing! It’s the thing I want to do! I love it here, I’m happy, and you have no right, no right at all, to tell me I’m not!”

“I’m sorry Kurtie.” She mumbled.

He sighed, shaking his head. “No you’re not. I... need to go.”

“Kurtie, please, I-“

“Goodbye Britt. I’ll see you later, okay?”

“Oh, okay.”

Kurt sighed, mumbling to himself, as he left the room and slammed the door. What did she know? He loved his life. He had everything he could ever want. It was perfect. Why did Brittany have to get in his business and ruin everything? 

/// 

KurtHummel: When is Rach letting you go? Xx

BlaineAnderson: In a hour  
BlaineAnderson: Why?

KurtHummel: I miss you  
KurtHummel: You have to come see me before you go home 

BlaineAnderson: Of course  
BlaineAnderson: Sys xx 

///

He let Quinn leave a couple of minutes before Blaine appeared behind the door. Kurt smiled, embracing him in a warm hug.

“I’ve missed you this week.” Blaine murmured. 

“I know.” He replied, kissing him on his forehead. “I wish we could dance together, you know I do, but life isn’t fair. You’re with Rachel, we’re competitors and we have to rehearse for this damn show.” He told him.

“L-let’s just forget all that for a while. We’re together now, right? That’s all that matters. Let me help you get rid of all that stress, hmm?”

Kurt smiled. “What did I ever do without you?” 

It was a matter of time before Blaine had Kurt beneath him on the bench. He pinned him down, planting dirty kisses on his lips as Kurt moaned for more.

“Oh. My. Gosh.” Marley gasped, shocked stiff at the doorway.

Kurt flew up, pushing Blaine to a sitting position beside him. “I can explain.” He blurted out to the shy newbie professional he barely knew. 

“I-I won’t tell, I promise. They wanted you for interviews, so I’ll just go now. I’m sorry!” She told them. She’d vanished before they could even reply. 

“Well, that was... interesting.” Blaine mumbled.

“I think we’re safe. Marley’s a good soul.” Kurt told him. “Let’s face it, it could’ve been way worse : Rachel could’ve caught us.”

Blaine laughed. “We need to be more careful.” He smiled.

“I know. It was worth it, though.”

“Totally.”

...

Kurt and Quinn were back on top of the leaderboard with the “best Charleston of the series”. It scored a twenty-eight, beating Rachel’s Week Three performance by three points. Rachel and Blaine weren’t too far behind with their score of twenty-six, but it was Jesse and Sumshine, who were second on the leaderboard with twenty-seven. 

Rachel let him off, knowing Blaine couldn’t have done better, and joined her friends for the group performance : a mashup of Thriller and Heads Will Roll. None of the trio went home, nor were they in the dance off, and Marley never told a soul about what she’d seen on Wednesday. 

Next week was Trio Night. Each couple would be joined by another professional in their routine and Blaine couldn’t be more excited to finally dance with the man he was falling in love with.


	9. Week 8 Trio Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished this, so I’m going to post the last two chapters I wrote and maybe I’ll rewrite the whole thing one day I’m not sure.

Dancing the Salsa with Blaine was amazing. Their chemistry sparked fireworks and there was nothing Kurt would rather do than dance around the floor with Blaine in his arms. They stole kisses every time Rachel left the room, but other than that, they had to cut down on the funny business by concentrating on getting the routine right and keeping up the act that they were only friends.

Sometimes Quinn would join them in rehearsals. To make it easier, Rachel was going to become a trio with them, so sometimes they doubled up their practices to get more hours in. For the whole week, it was just the four of them, rehearsing all day and having coffee breaks at Starbucks every time they felt like they were going to collapse with exhaustion.

Santana and Sam were dancing the Argentine Tango with Brittany. After everything with Britt, Kurt was glad they were busy on the other side of the studio and not next door. He hadn’t talked to any of the other professionals since the last group performance, but he was positive Britt hasn’t told anyone her conspiracy on him being sad and Marley hadn’t snitched on him and Blaine. It seemed like everything was going to be okay, like there would be no drama, so finding Rachel alone and sobbing in one of the dressing rooms was not something he’d prepared for.

“Rach?”

“L-leave me alone Kurt.” She sniffled, hiding her face in her knees.

He sighed, biting his lip and kneeling down onto the floor beside her. “Do you need a hug?” Kurt asked, softly. She shook her head. “Are you going to tell me what’s wrong?”

“Jesse. H-he said something.” She replied.

He huffed, cursing under his breath. “What...what did he say?” He asked her.

“It doesn’t matter ; you wouldn’t understand. He-he whispered it into my ear and I just lost it.”

Kurt stroked her back and she moved to cry into his shoulder. “Shh.” He cooed, wrapping his arms around her. “It’s okay, Rach, it’s okay. I’m here for you. You will always have me to talk to. We know Jesse is a fucking bastard. Why listen to him now?”

She bit her lip and sighed, trying to wipe away the tears that covered her blotchy face. “I don’t know. I... shouldn’t let it affect me so much.”

“You don’t have to be strong all the time. Want me and Tana to beat him up for you?”

“Oh, stop it.” She smiled.

“What? I could beat Jesse in a fight.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh, sure you could.” She teased.

“Come on - let’s get that pretty little face of yours cleaned up and then we can find our partners, okay?”

“Thank’s Kurt.”

“Anytime, Rach, anytime.”

...

The dressing room was packed all night with the professionals going through all their quick changes and the celebrities desperately trying to help the staff, so they weren’t late to the stage for their number.

Rachel, Blaine and Kurt opened the show with the dance of a lifetime. Kurt knew he was enjoying it more than he was supposed to, but he couldn’t help himself with Blaine. The warbler was special. There was something about him that was different from anyone he had ever loved before and that was exciting to him. Going back to a world without Blaine would be miserable and boring, which was why Kurt decided to forget that the show would have to end eventually and focused everything he had on the present. 

Their Salsa scored a twenty-eight, putting them on top of the leaderboard. Meanwhile, Rachel and Kurt’s dance with Quinn put her in second and Sam and the girls was a disaster. With incredible choreographers, such as Brittany S Pierce and Santana Lopez, Kurt was confused how they could get the dance so wrong. Sam was terrible at everything and landed himself last on the leaderboard. It was horrible to watch.

Sam was against Tina in the dance off, and although they were better than before, Sam still got himself and Santana kicked out the competition.

“Ugh, we were so close to the semis!” She groaned, taking her hair out of a high ponytail and violently brushing it down.

He and Rachel glanced sympathetically at each other. “You always have next year.” Kurt told her. “You were just unlucky today.”

“Just unlucky.” She mimicked. “Just unlucky! I’m out Kurt! I was supposed to get to the final with you guys! This was supposed to be my year, and now what?”

Rachel sighed. “Come on Tana. That routine was awful and that’s on you. Don’t blame it on poor Sam. As a professional, you have to have boundaries and the fact you put that dance on love television in the quarter finals is embarrassing. It was awful!” She huffed, crossing her arms.

“How dare you!” Santana snapped.

“That’s enough girls.” Kurt told him. “We should go home and have good nights rest. Rach and I have the semis to prepare for and you, Santana, need a well deserved rest. You need to chill out. Not every dance is a winner and I think Sam went quite far for having ‘left feet’ in the first week. You need to cut him some slack and realise that it was your fault you get kicked out and take some time to relax. DWTS is stressful, but we knew that when we signed up. That doesn’t mean we’re not entitled to scream or need a rest, but it also doesn’t mean it’s right to blame everything on your celebrity.”

“I never blamed everything on Sam!” 

“Oh sure you didn’t.” Rachel mumbled.

“Oh, fuck off Streisand.” 

“Girls!” He screamed. “What did I just say?”

Rachel sighed. “Sorry Kurt. Let’s...go home.”

“Giving up so easily, huh?”

“Unlike you, I know when arguing is pointless. We won’t get anything out of staying here and snapping back and forth at each other about something no one can change. You’re out now. Kurt and I are in. Those are the facts. We can’t change it. Let’s go home.”

///

BlaineAnderson: Tonight was one of the best times of my life

KurtHummel: We need to dance together more often  
KurtHummel: Just for fun I mean   
KurtHummel: You’re always so stunning when you dance and we’re magical together. Tonight was incredible. 

BlaineAnderson: I swear incredible is your favourite word

KurtHummel: I can’t help it   
KurtHummel: You’re just so perfect  
KurtHummel: I’ve never met someone who can be so hot and cute at the same time. You make me feel special just watching you dance. You have the voice of an angel, but a body from the devil. You can only have a figure so mouth watering as yours if you’ve committed sins to get it

BlaineAnderson: I could listen to you compliment me all day  
BlaineAnderson: No wonder people think I’m so big headed  
BlaineAnderson: It’s been two months since we first met and I can’t see a future without you. I don’t want to loose you Kurt.

KurtHummel: I don’t want to loose you either.   
KurtHummel: But I don’t want to hurt you 

BlaineAnderson: You could never hurt me 

KurtHummel: But how do you know that?  
KurtHummel: I haven’t had a relationship in so long. Even when I did, they never lasted. I don’t know what I’m doing. I’m clueless!

BlaineAnderson: You should give yourself more credit 

KurtHummel: Maybe...

BlaineAnderson: What’s going to happen when DWTS ends?

KurtHummel: Idk but I don’t want to think about it  
KurtHummel: All I know is that I’m falling in love with you and I don’t want you to leave me before we’ve even had time to start 

BlaineAnderson: I’m not leaving   
BlaineAnderson: I promise 

KurtHummel: Can I call you?

BlaineAnderson: Of course xx

KurtHummel requested voice call


	10. Week 9 The Semi Final

“I’m coming to watch you.”

Kurt frowned, holding his phone closer to his ear. “What did you say?”

“I’m going to watch the last two weeks of DWTS. I got front row tickets.”

He huffed, balancing his phone on his shoulder and turning the kettle on. “Your heart, Dad.” Kurt told him, sighing to himself as he waited for the water to boil. 

“My heart’s fine, Kurt.” He replied.

“No, it’s not!” He huffed. “You can’t get on the plane!”

“The doctor said it would be okay. Don’t you want me there?”

“Of course I do - I just want you to be safe.”

He heard his Dad sigh into the speaker. “Look, Kurt.” He told him. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m gong to be okay. I’m coming to see you in your show if you like it or not. I want to be there when my son and that pretty girl win the competition, and I will be. We haven’t seen each other for ages and-“

“You sound like I’m not coming home for Christmas.” Kurt sighed, putting his phone down onto the countertop, so he could pour the hot water into his mug. 

“I miss you, Kurt.”

“And you don’t think I do?” Kurt screamed. “Of course I miss you Dad, of course I do, but I don’t want to spend the rest of your life watching you die in the worst fucking town in Ohio! I-I can’t be there Dad. It hurts too much. You wanted me to see the world, and I am. It’s what you wanted!” He cried. The other end of the phone went silent. “D-Dad, a-are you there?” Kurt asked, wiping his tears and fighting back a sob.

“I thought you’d be excited.”

“I-I am.”

“No you’re not-“

“I love you Daddy.” He cried.

“I love you too Kurt. I’ll...talk to you soon, okay?”

“N-no, Dad, please don’t hang up, I love you, please, I-“

...

”This week, we’re dancing the American Smooth. The judges will be looking at your posture and footwork : we shouldn’t worry about your ballroom hold, that’s perfect, but it would be beneficial to recap footwork.” Kurt told her, standing in front of the mirror with a straight expression. “If we’re going to win this competition, you need to harness everything I’ve taught you on this journey and use it to send us through to the final. We have a good a shot at this and I don’t want to loose all our hard work at the last hurdle.”

“Wow, chill, I’m sure we’re going to be great. You know how much this means to me and my family, and I know how much this competition means to you too. I wouldn’t let you down on purpose.”

“I know you wouldn’t. I just woke up in a bad mood is all.”

“Do you want to, maybe, talk about it?”

Kurt shook his head. “No, don’t worry about me, I’ve got a dance to teach you, and we need to get a move on.”

Quinn rolled her eyes and sighed. “Fine, have it your way, but when you’re down in the dumps all afternoon, all I can say is that I tried to help, but no... stubborn as always, Mr Hummel.” 

“I don’t mean to be.” Kurt sighed. “I’m just tired, and I need to get this routine right. I can’t let us down.”

“But you won’t.” She reassured him.

“You can’t know that, not for sure anyway.”

“Does it really matter if we loose, if we’ve had fun along the way?”

Kurt paused, taking in a deep breath and looking down at his fisted hands. “I...I have to beat Rachel, that’s what we do : we dance and we compete, that’s how it works.”

“Have you ever thought all these rivalries have gotten too much over the years? She’s your best friend, Kurt, why do you have to beat her? Wouldn’t you want your best friend and boyfriend to win?”

///

KurtHummel: How’s rehearsals coming along?

BlaineAnderson: It’s great!  
BlaineAnderson: Rachel’s teaching me the Argentine Tango   
BlaineAnderson: What about you?

KurtHummel: We’re doing The American Smooth  
KurtHummel: Quinn’s handling it well. 

BlaineAnderson: Of course she is! She’s always perfect at everything 

KurtHummel: Seems like someone’s jealous

BlaineAnderson: Of course I’m not  
BlaineAnderson: Rach and I are going to kick your sorry ass 

KurtHummel: Bring it on Anderson   
KurtHummel: You won’t know what’s hit you 

///

Kurt dodged the crew, walking down the long corridor to the nearest exit. The show was starting in less than an hours time, but he’d promised he’d meet his Dad outside before he went in.

“Kurt?” Blaine called, his legs having to run to catch up with him. 

“Hey baby. Everything okay?” He asked him.

“The Warblers are watching tonight. They’re my best friends Kurt, they’re everything to me - I don’t want to let them down.” Blaine told him, fiddling with his hands. 

Kurt reached out, grabbing one hand of shaking fingers and squeezing it tightly by his side. “No matter how much you accomplish, true friends are always proud of you. You’re special Blaine. There’s no way you’re not reaching the final, but even if you didn’t, no one would hate you for it.” Kurt assured him.

“I don’t like being a disappointment, that’s all.” He whispered.

Kurt smiled sadly. “You could never be a disappointment.”He told him, turning the corner and pushing open the fire door.

“Why are we going outside?” Blaine asked him, but Kurt was too busy staring at his lips to remember. He cupped his cheek and they kissed in the dark.

“Who’s your friend Kurt?” A voice asked.

Blaine flew out of his lovers embrace, turning in fright as a man approached them in the alleyway.

Kurt attempted to calm his breathing, taking a deep breath before fake smiling to his father. “Hi Dad.” He greeted, using all the energy he had left to not panic about being caught. “Blaine, this is my Dad, Burt. Dad, this is Rachel’s partner Blaine.” 

“Hello sir.” He murmured. His hand found its way back to Kurt’s and he clung onto it tightly.

“Blaine needs to go see Rachel, don’t you Blaine?” 

“O-okay, I-I mean yes, I need to go, it was nice meeting you, bye!” Blaine rambled, blurting everything out before anyone else could say anything and ran back inside. 

“You didn’t tell me you had a boyfriend.” Burt huffed.

“We’re not official. Our relationship is very...secret. No one can know about it, until Dancing With The Stars is Over, and I don’t even know if we’ll last that long. He might get bored of me after everything’s over.” Kurt explained.

“Do you want it to work?”

”The unknown scares me. I don’t want to look forward to the future, only to see our relationship fail. I’ve only known Blaine for a couple of months, and yet I’ve fallen in love with him so much that he’s the only future I want. I just know my heart’s going to be broken and I can’t look.”

“Your relationship is only going to fail if you think it’s not going to work. If you truly love him, than everything will work itself out naturally. You just have to let time do it’s thing.”

...

Jesse and Sunshine may have won the night with a perfect score of thirty, but Kurt and Blaine drew with twenty-eight and were second on the leaderboard. With neither boys and their partners in the dance off, the four of them went out for celebratory drinks with the rest of the professionals and danced the night away. 

“Come home with me.” Blaine told him, rutting sloppily against him, as the rave-music blasted their eardrums on the dance floor.

“Okay.”


End file.
